


take my hand

by marimojpg



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst-free zone, softe girls, the girls are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimojpg/pseuds/marimojpg
Summary: “You’ve never danced before, have you? Are you worried about messing up in front of all those people?”The blonde’s mouth quirked up a bit in a pained smile.“I haven’t, and that sounds like a big part of this party thing. Crowds stress me out and-”Cutting her off, Glimmer grinned. “I knew it! Lucky for you, I’ve got an amazing idea: I’ll teach you! I certainly had enough boring formal classes when I was little.”Adora finally perked up a bit. “That sounds alright actually.”
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> okay this songfic has been living in my head for Months but it’s finally actually written down!! the song is All About Us by he is we + owl city. it’s the most glimmadora song ever and i adore it. also: glitradora lives in my head rent-free, so don’t worry, the angry catgirl gets plenty of love offscreen. but yeah, enjoy!!

Awkwardly wandering through the staggering halls of Brightmoon, Adora was lost in thought. No particular topic in mind, she let her feet carry her to Glimmer’s room, as they often did during her few quiet moments. A slight smile graced the magical girl’s face at the thought of the fiery spirited princess. 

That smile was abruptly replaced with a look of bewilderment as Adora turned the last corner on her journey. Faint but shrill squealing sounds steadily emanated from the door of her destination. She wracked her brain for any possible reason for shrieking that she could’ve forgotten. Coming up with nothing, she shrugged, and proceeded to hesitantly crack open Glimmer’s door and peek inside.

Bow and Glimmer were both sprawled on the floor of the bedroom and glanced up at the opened door. “Oh Adora, perfect timing!” Bow exclaimed. He jumped up, yanked the door open wider and gently dragged the confused blonde inside. 

“Uh hi guys, what’s going on? Did I miss something?” 

Glimmer grinned excitedly. “I got my invitation for Princess Prom!!!!”

“Princess Prom??” asked Adora quietly, head full of question marks.

“Yes!! You’re gonna love it ‘dora, it’s a huuuuge party that every single princess gets to go to! We’ll dance and eat yummy snacks, all while sneakily trying to get more Alliance recruits!”

Glimmer grabbed Adora’s hands and, ignoring the pang that went through her at the contact, clumsily twirled her into a dip. Looking down at the other girl’s face, however, made her frown. Face flushed, Adora scrambled to her feet and stared at her hands, twisting her fingers together. “I don’t know guys..”

Her friends share a quick glance. Stepping forward a bit, they stopped shoulder to shoulder in front of Adora. 

“Hey, c’mon, it’ll be fun. I promise,” Bow offered with a comforting hand on Adora’s shoulder.

A little hurt that one of her best friends wasn’t sharing in her excitement, Glimmer cocked her head to the side. Suddenly, she had an epiphany and lit up a bit. “You’ve never danced before, have you? Are you worried about messing up in front of all those people?”

The blonde’s mouth quirked up a bit in a pained smile. 

“I haven’t, and that sounds like a big part of this party thing. Crowds stress me out and-”

Cutting her off, Glimmer grinned. “I knew it! Lucky for you, I’ve got an amazing idea: I’ll teach you! I certainly had enough boring formal classes when I was little.”

Adora finally perked up a bit. “That sounds alright actually.”

Practically glowing with satisfaction, Glimmer smiled gleefully. “Of course it does, it’ll be fun!”

With that matter settled, all three pals curled up on the floor for a good hangout session. Glimmer was in an especially good mood, full of excitement for both the ball and guaranteed time with Adora, and regaled the other two with exaggerated tales she’d heard about previous proms.

\---

Laughing, the Princess of Power let herself be pulled forward by the forearm to the castle ballroom. Bounding in front of her was her best friend, pink hairdo bouncing and boots slapping the tiled floor. The two girls were headed to the first official Dance Class to Reduce Adora’s Stress™ and Glimmer was determined to make Adora smile as much as possible. Skidding to a stop at the grand double doors heralding the ballroom, the second princess in line stopped running just a tad too late and slumped into the first with a whoosh of air. 

“Oof, sorry.” winced Glimmer as she twisted the ornate knob and shoved the gigantic door open. Shooting a look over her shoulder, she moved away from the girl behind her and caught her giggling a bit. Warm from jogging through the halls and from her friend’s antics, Adora shoved the sparkly princess’ shoulder slightly and teased, “No worries Glim, just give a bit of warning next time huh?” Glimmer tossed her head back with a laugh and shouted back as she walked into the massive room, “As if!”

Adora rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her pal’s silliness. Trailing after Glimmer, she scanned the colorful stained glass windows and beautifully muraled walls of the ballroom as she stepped inside for the first time. Even after living in Brightmoon for a couple months, she was still regularly taken aback by the intricacy and artistry of every inch of the palace and grounds. The difference between the rough and dreary place she grew up and where she was now was staggering. Blinking and clearing her head of any thoughts of the Horde, Adora trotted over to where Glimmer was messing with some piece of machinery. The blonde girl squinted at the device and wondered what it could possibly do. It certainly didn’t seem dancing related, but what did she know?

Suddenly, the machine shuddered to life and music filled the room like sunlight.

“Ah, perfect! I love this song,” exclaimed Glimmer, spinning on her heel. Stepping away from the record player, she halted after catching the shocked but pleased look on her friend’s face. The wonder in her eyes reminded her of how little experience Adora had with the joyful side of life. Glimmer softly took her friend’s hand, causing Adora to jump a bit.

“Sorry Glim, got distracted. It’s just so pretty..” said Adora quietly, still grinning and rocking slightly to the music. “But I’m ready to dance now! I’ll try my best!” Shaking her head gently, Glimmer smiled and led the blonde girl to the center of the dance floor. “Dancing isn’t something you have to be a master at, dork, it’s about having fun and feeling the music.”

The glittery princess moved Adora’s hands to the right places for basic steps: one at her waist and one resting in her hand at shoulder level. A light blush in her cheeks, Glimmer nudged the taller princess into swaying to the beat with her. Adora, always a fast learner, picked up the general idea of the dance quickly and kept up with her partner without difficulty. She closed her eyes and felt the music settle into her skin. 

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it'll be alright..._

The two girls gradually spun their way around the massive room, small smiles never leaving their faces. Glimmer occasionally threw in some harder dance steps, but spent the majority of the time just soaking in the feeling of Adora’s smile and their clasped hands.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it..._

The minutes gradually ticked by. Both girls knew they had responsibilities they’d have to return to soon, but for now? They could take a breath.

\---

A week later, the trio of friends stood inside the glowing ice palace. Adora groaned, dragging her palms from her forehead to her cheeks. 

“Ugh, Glimmer, are you sure you still want me to be your partner for the first dance? After that disaster of an introduction? We’ve barely been here and I’m already causing problems.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and smacked her friend’s shoulder lightly. “Oh, you’ll be fine! Besides, all princesses are required to dance the first dance, so you’d have to dance anyway. You know that.” Adora squirmed slightly and hunched her shoulders. Making quick eye contact with Bow, Glimmer leaned against Adora, Bow joining shortly after. 

“Adora you’ve got this, you can handle anything. And I wouldn’t want anyone else as my partner.”

Finally relaxing somewhat, Adora smiled gratefully at her best friends. Just as she did, soft but grand music started filtering through the ballroom. Bow gave both girls a quick hug, then sped over to Perfuma as all of the princesses began filling the dance space. Adora shut her eyes briefly, steeling her nerves, then offered a hand to Glimmer. The girls took their place on the floor and assumed the starting position. Their eyes met and smiles broke out on their faces. 

“Thank you for helping me prepare for this, really. Thank you,” whispered Adora, and their first musical cue went off, starting all the dancers on graceful curves across the smooth floor.

_Spotlight's shining_

_It's all about us..._

A bright major chord rang out, signaling Adora to lift Glimmer up and spin, then securely lower her back to the floor. A calming melodic section followed the lift, and Glimmer took full advantage of it by resting her head on Adora’s shoulder.

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave_

_Don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you real close?_

A soft lovestruck smile replaced the concentrated expression on the blonde girl’s face as she held her partner a bit tighter, no longer nervous in the slightest. 

\---

Okay. As much as she tried to be optimistic, even Adora realized this day had been a bit of a disaster. Trying to help Glimmer enjoy herself by pretending everything was fine when everyone in the castle still felt Angella’s absence like a sore wound was not a stellar plan, and it had quite the opposite effect than intended. Through some miracle, even after all the chaos with the lantern, the quest ended up turning the mood of the event around for the better. Yes, everyone in attendance was still feeling the sorrow of a major loss, but that was okay. They were supporting each other. 

Now, teary monster fights behind them, music and snacks and friends were managing to bring out a few genuine smiles and laughs from the partygoers. Taking a moment to herself, Adora maneuvered her way to the buffet table to refill her punch glass. Casting a glance around the courtyard, she offered a small grin of her own at seeing her friends have a good time. Her eyes made it to Seahawk and his antics before she brightened even further. She had an idea! One quick jog over to one of the castle guards later, she headed back over to where her best friends were lounging on a bench. Barely halfway there, the first notes of the very first song Adora had danced to rang out. The blonde warrior grinned as she saw her favorite princess perk up instantly. 

Glimmer tilted her head, only needing a few more notes of the song to confirm her assumption. She had just turned to Bow to explain her sudden mood change when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Standing in front of her was Adora, mouth turned up in a satisfied smile. Blue eyes met sunset pink ones, and Adora held out her hand with a request.

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song..._

“Care to dance, Your Majesty?”

“Gladly.”

Adora grasped Glimmer’s offered hand, lacing their fingers together as she pulled her to her feet. The queen giggled a bit as she was hurried out to the grassy area cleared for dancing, a now-rare smile gracing her lips. The two began a relaxed waltz, twirling around each other.

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

_And oh, I'm really feeling it…_

Leaning close, Adora murmured, “I’m sorry today was a bit of trainwreck. All Bow and I and everybody here wanted to do was make you happy. It’s so good to see you smile.” The blonde swallowed nervously and left the barest of kisses on Glimmer’s temple. “You deserve so much...”

A soft tan hand cupped Adora’s cheek. She raised her eyes to see a warm smile on the beautiful girl in front of her. “You’re such a dork,” Glimmer sighed fondly, and leaned in.

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining_

_It's all about us..._

Back on a bench across the courtyard, Bow looked up just in time to catch his two best friends sharing a warm kiss. With a fond grin of his own, he watched them split apart beaming, and he hopped up to give them a massive hug with just one word on his mind:

Finally…

_\- epilogue -_

The sun inched its way closer to the horizon, painting warm hues across the evening sky. A broad-shouldered blonde woman wrapped in a white blazer with blazing golden shoulder guards spun her blush gowned dance partner through the sand of the beaches of Mystacor. 

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right..._

Slowing to a stop, the taller woman flicked the other’s magenta quiff out of her eyes. Nodding her head at the sky bleeding pink around them, the woman in white softly said, “Look, it’s one of my favorite colors. Not that I need to see it in the sky when it’s right in front of me.”

Her partner laughed as the blonde gently brushed her left hand across her love’s cheek, gesturing to eyes that matched the sunset around them. The gowned woman laid her own left hand on top of her partner’s, golden rings making the lightest of clinking sounds as she did so. In a fond tone, she replied, “Nothing about me could ever compare to the glory that is you.” 

The suited bride beamed and buried her face into her new wife’s neck, letting out a muffled, “I love you.”

“And I you, Adora,” her wife responded tenderly, bringing the taller woman into a tight embrace.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining_

_It's all about us..._


End file.
